


Victory Kiss

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Based on episode 15 </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Kiss

Thirty seconds on the clock.

Marinette and Adrien furiously pressed down on the control buttons as they shouted at the screen.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Power up!"

A flash of light. Their robot absorbed the energy ball and charged full speed at the opponent. 

"Weak spot's on the left!" Marinette exclaimed as she dodged the opponent's blow.

"Got it!" Adrien slammed his thumb down on _A._

The blasters rumbled. The lasers fired. The robot exploded into nothingness. 

**You win!** Bright neon green letters flashed across the screen.

The two let out cheers. 

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

They turned and high fived. Their hands interlaced and a force pulled them in.

_Mwah!_

They jolted back.

"Oh uh," Marinette turned red. "I uh--oh god-- I don't know what came over me--I---I'm so sorry! I--I didn't mean to--oh god this is a disaster, oh god I--"

Adrien placed his hand back in hers.

"It's ok," he said.

He smiled at her.

"Um. Adrien?" She asked.

"I um," he was blushing now. "I didn't mind."

He leaned in again. Marinette closed her eyes. Her lips puckered up as she kissed him back.


End file.
